japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Kureno
Sohma Kureno is the former sparrow/rooster of the chinese zodiac whose curse had been broken when he was around Tohru's age. Despite being free, he said that he missed being able to fly, as he usually transformed into a sparrow. He doesn't appear in the 2001 anime series, but he makes his debut in chapter 50 of the manga, and officially in the 2019 anime series. Background When Akito Sohma found out that his chinese zodiac curse had been officially broken when he was only 16 years old, she kept Kureno confined in her house for most of his life, and at one point, had an sexual affair with him to keep him there and for him to want her as a woman and not just as the God of the Chinese Zodiac. He is one of the only four Sohmas who knew all along that Akito was a female. He tells Tohru that the four who knew were Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and himself. He also says that Ritsu had the same dream as well, but he was "too young and didn't really understand it". Personality Kureno Sohma is noted to be very much like a second version of Tohru Honda: such as by being very kind hearted, polite, spacey, slightly scatterbrained at times, and cares more for others around him than for himself. Arisa describes him as the kind of person who can step in dog poo, and not even notice it. When she is no longer able to see Kureno, she becomes very upset, and keeps thinking of him. Appearance Kureno Sohma appears to be smaller than Shigure so he might be around 5'8 - 5'9. He has auburn hair, and reddish brown eyes. He is two years younger than Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, but he is also two years older than Ritsu, by putting him around to be 26 years old. He also bears a striking resemblance to Honda Katsuya, Tohru's late father. Chinese Zodiac Sign It has been stated by Kureno himself, that despite being the rooster or bird of the chinese zodiac, he however transforms into a sparrow instead. Being able to transform into a sparrow enabled him to fly, this ironically makes him the only Sohma Zodiac member to be able to have flown. However, as his curse was broken before the story started, his transformation and flying has never been shown. The Rooster is the tenth of all zodiac animals. Kureno has auburn hair due to sharing a similar trait with his animal, the Rooster. In Chinese culture, Roosters are complex people who seem strong but, deep down, need validation from loved ones, which applies to Kureno rather well. In a shown flashback, Kureno had been surrounded by a flock of birds before his curse was broken. When it broke, the flock of birds had all fled and flew away, leaving Kureno all alone. He was the first of the cursed Sohmas to have his curse completely broken, while speaking of his broken curse and how he felt "free, no longer in a bird cage" without the presence of the spirit. Fruits Basket (Manga) Uotani Arisa who finds him to be "hot", meets him in the convenience store she works at and is immediately attracted to him, and vice versa. Later on, Arisa finds him while he's out, and the two go out to eat. Kureno tells her that he's content with his life, causing Arisa to lash out, shouting that his smiles should be happier. Kureno explains himself and almost kisses her. However, Kureno broke off their relationship, while explaining to Tohru that he'd made a promise to Akito to stay by her side. Kureno is the one who releases Isuzu from the cat compound after her imprisonment. After giving Akito some advice about her behavior, Akito stabs him angrily in the back, whereupon Kureno collapsed and was sent to the hospital. Arisa went to visit him there, and the two of them later on moved out to live in the countryside together. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' He will appear in season 2. Quotes *My curse was broken a long time ago Relationships 'Uotani Arisa' Kureno first met Arisa when he went to the store that she was working at during the time. After they met, they could not stop thinking about each other instantly. Arisa finally saw him walking by and talked with him. He took her out for a meal. Arisa and Kureno had a slow moving relationship through the manga, but at the end of the manga, they move away to the country-side and live together. 'Sohma Akito' Akito was Kureno's initial crush before meeting Arisa. He used to spend a lot of time with Akito when they were kids and continued to do so as adults. The main reason why Kureno stayed with Akito was mainly because of pity, especially since his curse was broken before anyone else's. Unlike the rest of his family, Kureno suffers the least amount of violence from Akito. Even when Akito stabbed him, he forgave her and she went to get help for him. 'Honda Tohru' He only met Tohru once and told her that his curse was broken when he was 16 years old. 'Sohma Shigure' 'Sohma Hatori' 'Sohma Ayame' 'Sohma Ritsu' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Uotani Arisa' (Wife) Trivia *He doesn't appear or is mentioned in the 2001 anime series. According to the official Fruits Basket Character Book: *Kureno doesn't wear white shirts (except when school uniforms used to require them). It's a color he feels an aversion to, and he avoids wearing it because he wants to blend in and not draw attention to himself. *Natsuki Takaya also mentions that she doesn't put Kureno in suits, because "it makes him look too much like Hatori". *His blood type is ???, and his star sign is the ???. *His real life Chinese Zodiac sign that he was born on is actually the year of the Rabbit. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime series) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime series) all information on Sohma Kureno came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kureno_Sohma Gallery Kureno Sohma.jpg|Kureno as seen in the manga Category:Characters Category:Males